DJ Pon-3/Gallery
Season one Suited For Success DJ Pon-3 spins a record S1E14.png|Oooh, a record? Who could that be? Who that S01E14.png|Zoom out... good... DJ Pon-3's magic aura S01E14.png|It's DJ Pon-3! DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|Pon-3 plays music for Rarity's fashion show. Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png|"Let's get this party started!" DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png|Set the record... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|...and then play! DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! DJ Pon-3 removes her shades S2E26.png|DJ Pon-3 removes her shades for the first time. The well known magenta. Wedding dance S2E26.png|DJ Pon-3 starting the party with Pinkie. Season three Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png|Seen from the back for the first time Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png|Don't mind me, I'm just making my token appearance for the season. Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|And the all time fan favorite is back! DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|She seems to like Spike Season four Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 DJ Pon-3 on the turntable S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 record scratching S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 playing the turntable S4E21.png Pinkie with DJ Pon-3 S4E21.png|DJ Pon-3's best DJ face. Inspiration Manifestation DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Season five Bloom & Gloom DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png Slice of Life Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "and she's got to do it now!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why have you brought me here?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they've got style!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 leaves S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody's house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a record S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 at her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing down an effects pedal S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gauging Octavia's reaction S5E9.png Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 in deep thought S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing a bass pedal S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking slyly at Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony with Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 smiling at Octavia S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 brings out the jumbo speaker S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pointing at Octavia Melody S5E9.png Overhead shot of DJ Pon-3's turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 raising a vinyl record S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records on her hooves S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 standing on her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spins on turntable on her head S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png|Wait! We need these! Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 about to crash into a house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 hanging onto her turntable S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 sees something else approaching S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 motions for Cranky to get out of the way S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds past Cranky S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody "something like that might work" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Other Magazines DJ Pon-3 unhappy about rain UK Magazine 42.jpg|From the UK Magazine, DJ Pon-3 with red eyes. In other panels, they're magenta like in the show. DJ Pon-3 looks at records UK Magazine 42.jpg|She doesn't speak in this short story. DJ Pon-3 arrives at library UK Magazine 42.jpg IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover B.png|DJ Pon-3 on the cover of issue 1 Comic issue 1 page 6.png|Page 6 of comics issue 1 Comic issue 2 Hot Topic cover.png|Hot topic cover art. Featuring DJ Pon-3 Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover.jpg|On the cover of issue 3 Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg|Look! She's a crystal pony now! How cute!^.^ IDW comic issue 9 cover by Andy Price.jpg|DJ Pon-3 winks. Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg|From MLP comic issue 11, reveals her possible brother 33⅓-LP, and how she got her cutie mark. Comic issue 12 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Merchandise DJ Pon-3 toy.jpg|New Fall '12 DJ Pon-3 Toy Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Comic-Con '11 Poster Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Rolling Tones card MLP CCG.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg|WeLoveFine DJ PON-3 T-shirt Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg|WeLoveFine "Daft Pon3" men's shirt, parody of Daft Punk Discovery album Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg|WeLoveFine "PON3" T-shirt parody of Disney film TRON Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png|WeLoveFine DJ Pon3 Vinyl Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg|WeLoveFine "Graffiti PON-3" men's shirt Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg|Vın̈yl Scratch Designs Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg|At the Royal Wedding DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Sneak peek from season three finale MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg